Vorrei sentirmi a casa
by Mrs.Salling Puckerman
Summary: Il cielo è di un blu talmente scuro da sembrare nero, senza neanche una stella ad illuminarlo e la luna che, nascosta da qualche nuvola, oggi non illuminerà la mia vita. Cammino lentamente per la strada desolata, non so dove mi trovo, non so cosa ci faccio qui e ci manca poco che non so neanche chi sono io.
1. Chapter 1

**Come ogni volta.**

Il cielo è di un blu talmente scuro da sembrare nero, senza neanche una stella ad illuminarlo e la luna che, nascosta da qualche nuvola, oggi non illuminerà la mia vita. Cammino lentamente per la strada desolata, non so dove mi trovo, non so cosa ci faccio qui e ci manca poco che non so neanche chi sono io. Mi fermo all'improvviso, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia di dolore, poi mi appoggio ad un palo e mi sfilo le scarpe, nere con un tacco vertiginoso, assolutamente scomode. Non so cosa mi avesse convinta a mettere quelle trappole mortali, fatto sta che ora i miei piedi chiedono pietà. Sospiro di sollievo sentendo l'asfalto sotto i miei piedi ormai nudi. Senza che possa dire o pensare qualcosa, una risata mi scoppia in gola, riempiendo il cupo silenzio di questa notte. Butto la testa indietro, portando una mano sul petto, stringendo le dita attorno alla stoffa della mia camicia. Non riesco a smettere di ridere e di saltellare per quella via a me sconosciuta, tenendo strette le scarpe in una mano, e mentre con l'altra era come se mi stessi tenendo il cuore. Ogni giorno va sempre a finire così. Litigo con i miei genitori, scappo di casa, vado a qualche strana festa e mi ritrovo nel cuore della notte, sola e completamente ubriaca. Perché si, lo sono. E se ci fosse qualcuno vicino a me l'avrebbe notato in fretta. Forse perché sto saltellando come farebbe una bambina, o forse perché sto ridendo come una pazza senza alcun motivo valido. All'improvviso smetto di saltellare e mi blocco, socchiudendo le labbra e puntando lo sguardo d'avanti a me. Ecco un'altra cosa che avviene puntualmente ogni volta. Una luce, la luce luminosa di una torcia, mi si avvicina sempre di più, sempre di più. Il cuore mi batte forte nel petto, sembra come se volesse uscire, scappare. Una mano si posa sulla mia spalla, mentre l'altra, quella contenente la torcia, si avvicina alla mia schiena, spingendomi contro essa. Mi sento stringere da due braccia forti, ma non troppo. Un'altra cosa che avviene ogni volta è la sensazione di pace e armonia che mi dona con quel semplice abbraccio. Pensandoci bene mi sembra come se aspettassi ogni notte solo per quello, quel piccolo momento di pace e gioia che mi da questa persona misteriosa.** - Chi sei? -** la mia voce non è mai stata tanto debole e insicura. Non ho paura, chiunque sia questa persona non potrebbe mai farmi del male. Un verso mi fa capire che sta sorridendo, come sempre. Un leggero movimento mi fa capire che non mi darà risposta, come sempre. E poi, come ogni volta, la luce si spegne, gli occhi si chiudono ed io perdo le forze. Ma l'ultima cosa che riesco a pensare, ogni notte, è che, finalmente, _sono a casa_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un giorno capirò.**

La luce penetra in modo prepotente da dietro le grosse tende di stoffa nera, facendomi strizzare con forza gli occhi. Un verso esce dalle mie labbra e nessun suono mi è mai sembrato tanto forte e perforante. Quelle parole insensate che avevo pronunciato mi rimbalzano in testa, procurandomi una fitta forte alla tempia. Porto una mano sulla fronte, poi la faccio scivolare tra i capelli e noto che sono sudata. Apro lentamente gli occhi e sospiro, guardando di fronte a me. L'enorme specchio a muro che si trova proprio di fronte al letto mi ricorda quanto io sia pessima a prima mattina. I capelli rosa sono del tutto spettinati; i residui del trucco scuro della sera prima mi fanno assomigliare tremendamente ad un panda e le labbra non sono scure come al solito, sono più chiare, quasi livide.** - Buon giorno Quinn. -** sussurro, guardando la figura allo specchio, poi mi metto seduta, scosto le leggere coperte viola che mi hanno tenuta calda per tutta la notte, e poso i piedi a terra. Un brivido mi percorre tutto il corpo al contatto del pavimento gelido con i piedi caldi e ancora doloranti. Mi volto verso il comodino e, come ad ogni mio risveglio, ci trovai un vassoio. Un sorriso spunta spontaneo sul mio volto, mentre la mia mano, tremante, sfiora il bordo di quel vassoio rosa pallido con le decorazioni floreali. Una margherita è posata sul solito bigliettino di un tenue azzurro. Sposto il fiore e prendo il biglietto, chiudendo gli occhi e portandolo al volto. Prendo un respiro profondo, posso sentire il suo dolce profumo di fiori e sono più che sicura che si tratta di violette. Lo stesso profumo che ha la persona misteriosa che, ogni notte, mi raccoglie ubriaca per le vie della città e mi riporta a casa. Ormai è un mese che accade sempre la stessa routine e posso affermare con sicurezza di aver capito che si tratta di una donna. Una donna che tiene talmente tanto a me da vagare per le strade desolate di Lima a notte fonda, cercandomi per potermi riportare a casa sana e salva. Ma, non so come mai, si rifiuta ogni volta di dirmi il suo nome. Apro gli occhi e leggo il solito messaggio scritto con una calligrafia elegante, ma leggermente imprecisa, si vede da alcune lettere che sono state ripassate più di una volta. _Ben svegliata, principessa. _Il mio cuore accelera i battiti e sento le guance arrossarsi leggermente. Chiudo il biglietto e lo ripongo al sicuro in un cassettino, assieme a tutti gli altri biglietti, poi mi alzo e vado in bagno. Mi spoglio, lasciando cadere a terra il vestito che ho indossato ieri. La stessa fine fanno i miei slip e il reggiseno, poi, lentamente, mi sposto ed entro nel box doccia. Sposto la manovella e faccio scorrere l'acqua, fino a che il getto non è abbastanza caldo, dopo di che mi ci metto sotto, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando. L'acqua aveva sempre il potere di rilassarmi, ma neanche in quel momento riuscivo a fare a meno di pensare alla misteriosa figura che mi salvava ogni notte. Non riesco mai a stare bene, durante la giornata, ho il disperato bisogno di sentirmi a casa, di provare quelle dolci sensazioni che provo solo ogni volta che la mano delicata di lei si posa sulla mia pelle. Sospiro pesantemente e continuo a lavarmi, poi esco dal box doccia e mi asciugo, lanciando uno sguardo all'orologio. Dovevo sbrigarmi. Esco dal bagno e apro l'armadio, uscendo dei jeans scuri attillati e leggermente strappati, poi prendo una maglietta nera e recupero l'intimo pulito. Mi vesto e guardo di nuovo l'orologio. Sono in tempo. Sospiro e mi lego una fascia al polso, dopo di che prendo la mia borsa ed esco dalla camera. Scendo le scale e mi affaccio per tre secondi in cucina, dove vedo mia madre intenta a non bruciare la sua colazione. Sbuffo e alzo gli occhi al cielo, poi esco di casa, sbattendo con forza la porta alle mie spalle. In poco tempo raggiungo la scuola e, non appena ci metto piede dentro, vengo invasa da un odore forte di violetta. Sgrano gli occhi e mi volto, ma l'unica cosa che riesco a vedere è l'ombra di una persona che sparisce dietro gli armadietti. Rimango per un secondo cercando di capire cosa è successo, ma il suono della campanella mi distrae. Che sia oggi, domani o fra un mese, io scoprirò chi è il mio salvatore. Saprò chi è che mi fa sentire tanto bene, a casa. Capirò per chi il mio cuore batte tanto forte.


End file.
